


Making It Right

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Sons of Mistletoe (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-02
Updated: 2005-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set 2 years after the movie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Making It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Set 2 years after the movie.

"Mary, could you get me David Pierce in New York?" Helen said as she held the phone to her ear. 

"Of course, Ms. Radke. It might take a few minutes, though." 

Helen chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere." 

Mary laughed as well and they both hung up the phone, Mary going about contacting the owner of the large department store, and Helen leaning back in her chair, trying to shift into a comfortable position. 

"You know," she said softly, looking down at her stomach, "you make it quite difficult to get comfortable." 

A small fist in her ribs was her answer, and she winced, pushing the fist back with her hand. Rubbing a soothing hand over her baby mound, Helen whispered, "Calm down in there, Peanut. Mommy's tired and already sore, you don't have to make it worse." 

Just then the phone beeped, and Helen picked it up. "Yes, Mary?" 

"David Pierce is on hold on line one." 

Helen smiled. "Thanks, Mary." Hanging up the phone, she pressed the button for line one. "David? Helen Radke here." 

"Helen. To what do I owe the pleasure? Is the store doing all right?" 

"Yes, yes, the store's doing fine. That's actually why I called." 

Helen could hear the confusion in David's voice. "I don't understand, if the store's okay, what's wrong?" 

Helen tried not to grin, but a smile broke through anyway. "I'd like to buy the store and all the property back." 

David was silent for a moment. "You can't do that, Helen." 

"Oh? Why not. I'm willing to pay five times what you bought it off of me for." 

"No. Helen, we're not selling." 

"Six times." 

David paused. "No, no, we can't sell, we have plans for it." 

"Seven times." 

David was silent. 

"Eight times." 

"I'll have to hold a meeting with our investors." 

Helen grinned. "Of course. I can't go to New York to negotiate, my doctor vetoed flying, but if you could come here, I would be more than willing to pay your expenses." 

"Like I said, I'll have to talk to our investors." 

"Of course. I'll talk to you later, then." 

"Yes. Until then." 

Helen heard the click of David hanging up and only barely managed to hold in an excited whoop of joy. 

*** 

"Helen, are you sure you should be going into work? Mary can take care of everything for you." 

Helen smiled and lightly kissed Jimmy. "I have a meeting. I'll be back in a few hours." 

"Is Peanut here gonna let you?" Wylie asked, lightly poking a finger at Helen's stomach. 

"Yes, I'm not due for another two weeks!" Helen picked up her coat. "See you later!" and walked out the door, heading to Colossal Holdings, formerly Radke's department store. 

Jimmy and Wylie exchanged a look, each shaking him head. 

*** 

Helen winced as a strong contraction hit her. 

"Helen, are you okay?" David asked, frowning. 

"Fine," she bit out. The contraction passed and she sighed. Not five minutes later, she was gripping her desk in pain, breathing out a second contraction. When it was over, she grabbed her phone. "Mary! I'm in labor, I need you to drive me to the hospital! And call Jimmy!" 

*** 

Helen let out a full-throated scream as she pushed one last time, delivering her tiny baby into the world. Relaxing back against Jimmy, she sighed. 

The doctor grinned. "It's a girl, Helen. A Christmas baby, too, she was born three minutes after midnight. What do you want to name her?" 

Helen looked up at Jimmy. "What do you want?" 

Jimmy smiled. "I want to call her Elena, after her beautiful mother," he said, kissing Helen. 

"And I want to call her Jaime after her wonderful father." 

From the other side of the curtain, Wylie called out, "Noelle, 'cuz it's Christmas!" 

Jimmy grinned at the doctor. "There you go! Elena Jaime Noelle Adams." 

"Jaime Elena Noelle Adams," Helen corrected. Jimmy looked down at her and she grinned. "It sounds better." 

*** 

Helen stood at the podium in front of the store, facing nearly the whole town as they stood, wondering what was going on and why Colossal Holdings had been closed for the past three weeks. 

A smile plastered on her face, and holding Noelle in her arms, Helen exclaimed, "I would like to invite you all to the official Grand Re-Opening of Radke's Department Store!" As she said that, the large cloth in front of the building fell, revealing the former name of the store. 

A loud cheer went up and the people rushed forward, happy to see the familiar name on their beloved store. 

*** 

"Helen?" 

Helen looked up, seeing Jimmy standing in the doorway of the nursery. "Yes?" 

Jimmy smiled, confusion written all over his face. "How did you do that?" 

"With the store?" 

Jimmy nodded. 

"I bought it back." 

"But… but… that must have cost…" 

The corner of Helen's mouth turned up slightly in an ironic smile. "Ten times what they paid for it. But it's worth it. And it's not like I can't afford it." 

Jimmy shook his head in awe and walked over to Helen, looking down at her where she sat, holding the sleeping Noelle. "You're amazing," he said softly, capturing her lips in a gentle, passionate kiss. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled away slightly. 

"I love you back," Helen whispered, fisting Jimmy's shirt with her free hand and pulling him closer. "Now shut up and remind me why I married you…"


End file.
